Traditionally, an organization would use RFID (radio-frequency identification) tags, RFID tag readers and a data server to keep track of their assets and their physical locations while in their realm of control (e.g., buildings, yards, etc.). Asset information would be stored in a database either inside the organization's network, or, more recently, on a database in a virtual private network (“the cloud”), such database nevertheless being an information silo. However, “returnable” assets such as crates, kegs and other containers regularly leave the organization's realm of control, and as part of a delivery chain, enter realms of third parties, before hopefully being returned to the organization. Such third parties may be receiving returnable assets from yet other parties as well, or have their own asset tracking needs, in addition to collaborating with the first organization.